


The Long Road

by evilcupcake



Series: All Over The World [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark fic, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, Drugs, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity thought the move would be great for stiles. Well, she was wrong, the move was one of the worst things she could have done for him. </p><p>Stiles is quickly pulled into the world of drugs and violence. With the help of his mentor, Lin, stiles just might become a very dangerous man someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sat the last box down and sighed. He looked around the small apartment and frowned. It was an open space with the living room flowing into the dining room and kitchen.

“You know this was for the best thing for us.” His sister Felicity said as she started to unpack the box labeled kitchen.

“You mean the best thing for you because we both know the best place for me is back in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said with a tight voice.

“And you know that wasn’t the safest place for either of us. Should I remind you how the last three months have been going?” Felicity stopped what she was doing and raised a perfectly shaped brow.

Stiles sighed because she was right, she was always right. The past three months have been hell. With the dread doctors and the chimeras at the beginning of his senior year hadn’t gone well. And to add Theo to the mix and how he destroyed the pack.

After Scott confronted him about Donovan, Stiles went home and told Felicity. A week later she accepted the job at Queen Consolidated and moved them across the country.  

“I know you’ve been worried but I’m fine. We’re fine and safe. I might not agree this was the best thing for me but this is the best thing for you, and because of that I’ll stay with you without complaining.” Stiles gave his big sister an easy going smile.

“Oh? Because I could have sworn that you were complaining not even five minutes ago.” She pushed her glasses up with a smirk.

“Ok so I might complain a little but come on I’m a seventeen year old boy who used to run with wolves. It’s a given that I’m going to complain a little.” He laughed.

“How about you go start unpacking your room and I’ll finish the kitchen.” She made shooing motions with her hands.

The next couple of days were spent unpacking and getting a feel of Starling City.

******

(Three months later)

“And that is how I’m band from four restaurants.” Ryan laughed.

“You’re a dangerous man Ryan Walker.” Stiles said being a smart ass. 

“Whatever Stilinski.” Ryan flipped him the bird. Stiles felt a sudden pain of sadness hit him, he was thinking of how Jackson used to do that to him.

Ryan and Stiles became fast friends the first day Stiles started school. It was a relief for Stiles to find a friend that wasn’t connect to the supernatural.

“Hey Stiles.” Ashley said as she sat down next to him. She slid a container to him and gave him a shy smile.

“Hey Ash, what this?” Stiles carefully opened the container and smiled. Sitting there was three chocolate cupcakes.

“You mentioned chocolate cupcakes were your favorite so I thought I would bring some for all of us.” She blushed and looked down at her hands. Stiles reached over and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you. Want to know why their my favorite?” Stiles asked. Ashley nodded. “My mom and I would make chocolate cupcakes every Friday night after dinner.” 

“That’s really sweet.” Ashley smiled.

Stiles sort of had a crush on Ash but he was afraid to get involved with her. He was scared that he would hurt her like he hurt Malia.

***

Ryan, Stiles and Ashley were all laying on the floor passing a joint back and forth.

“So like I’m going to buy a pet monkey and name him Fred.” Ryan said. he grinned and gave the ceiling a thumbs up.

“That would be a great idea but you know what would be cooler?” Stiles laughed.

“What?” Ryan asked.

“Two monkeys named thing one and thing two.” Stiles laughed.

“Guys we should get munchies.” Ashley giggled.

“Who’s paying?” Ryan asked.

“Not me!” Stiles and Ashley both yelled at the same time.

“Aw man I always lose at this game.” Ryan whined.

****

“Do you even know how to drive this thing?” Ryan screeched. Ashley was in the back seat smiling like she just won the lottery.

“Normally, I’d lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I’m going to assume you know the answer.” Stiles said as he took a sharp right turn.

“This is why we don’t get high then drive!” Ryan yelled. He was gripping the door and looked at the road with panic in his eyes.

“But dude munchies!” stiles yelled back cutting across two lanes and into Taco Bell’s parking lot.

“You almost killed us!” Ryan yelled.

“I did not and quit with the yelling dude.” Stiles rubbed his temples.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity only been working for a month when she met Oliver Queen and within another month she was part of Team Arrow. Since she joined the team she’s been worried about Stiles, she didn’t like to leave him alone all the time, but he reassured her that he been spending his time over at Ryan’s most night.

“Felicity isn’t that your brother?” Diggle asked. He was looking over Felicity’s shoulder and pointing at the monitor.

She looked closer and gasped when she realized Stiles was hanging out with one of their targets. Lin Lee the number one drugs dealer in starling city. He was known to sell vertigo and weed. What was stiles doing with Lin?

“Want me to follow him?” Oliver asked.

“I trust Stiles but he’s hanging out with Lin Lee.” She frowned.

“So is that a yes?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah.”

***

“I got eyes on him.” Oliver said. He was perched on top of the building next door to the little coffee shop Stiles and Lin picked.

“I got sound.” Diggle mumbled. He was sitting a few tables over from Stiles.

“Do we have a deal?” Lin asked taking a sip of his coffee.

“You promise to teach me?” Stiles asked. He had his hands wrapped his hands around his mug.

“I’ll teach you everything I can then when I can no longer teach you anything, I’ll send you to my friend Andy.” Lin smiled.

“Then you have a deal.” Stiles stretched his hand out and Lin gave it a firm shake.

***

“We need to find out what deal Stiles made.” Felicity said tapping at her keyboard in desperate search to find out what her brother made a promise to.

“We can take turns trailing him.” Diggle offered.

“Do we have any other options?” Oliver asked.

“Not really.” Felicity said.

***

Stiles was nervous he finally got his self a meeting with Lin Lee. He’s been trying to get to see him for the past three months. In that time, it took to see Lin, he had to jump through several hoops. The first hoop was doing something to impress the major dealer, Brad, that sold Lin’s weed.

Stiles had snuck into one of Brad’s safe houses, he had his nineteen-year-old son living there. It was a small cottage near the college. Stiles snuck up to the young man and put his hand over his mouth. He tried to sit up but Stiles pushed him back down and told him to be quite.

He pulled the guy from bed and tied him to his desk chair. Stiles then put a sock in the guy’s mouth and put duct tape over it. He then used the guy’s phone and called his dad. He told him that he was told to impress him and told him what he did.

That night he earned his first step into Lin’s empire. Also that night he got his first tattoo, one of many to come, it was a red x on his hip. 

The second step was a little easier, he just had to sell some weed. The new tattoo was a small group of red/orange maple leafs on his spine near his neck.

The third step was easy, he just had to impress the main seller of vertigo, Dan, he ended up just doing the same thing he did to Brad. The next tattoo was a fox that start at his lower back and ran up to his middle of his back.

The fourth step was a little trickery, he had to sell vertigo. Which was a little hard to sell, not many people, as much as the weed, used vertigo. The next tattoo was a little rocket ship behind his left ear.

The fifth step was to impress Lin, that’s when everything sort of became blurry for Stiles. He would never have admitted to the pack, more like Scott, or his family but the effects from the Nogitsune last way past when it was removed from his body. He still had a blood lust, which wasn’t as strong as when he was the Nogitsune.

  
He had killed Brad and Dan. He mainly only did it to settle his blood lust, which he had been ignoring for the past year. He had gotten them to the same place by the docks and shot them with his pistol. The next tattoo was planets behind his right ear.   
  
Now that had gotten Lin's attention.   
  
And that is how he ended up at a small coffee shop sitting across from Lin.  
  
"I have to admit I'm impressed by you, I mean you’re a little reckless but I think with some training I can get you up and running which ever drug you want. Which drug do you prefer stiles? Weed or vertigo?" Lin raised his neatly trimmed brow.   
  
"Well weed is nice but you make more money with vertigo." Stiles answered.  
  
"Give me three months to train you then I'll give you the vertigo business. We would split the profit 30% for you and the rest is mine." Lin folded his hands in front of him.   
  
"Make it 40 and you got a deal." Stiles grinned.  
  
"35." Lin said. "Do we have a deal?"   
  
"You promise to teach me?" Stiles asked. He had his hands wrapped around his mug.   
  
Lin was just a stepping stone to what he really wanted to do. He looked around the small coffee shop and notice Oliver Queens body guard. Why was he here? He recognized him from the newspaper, the picture was of Oliver Queen and his body guard next to him. He remembers his name is John Diggle.   
  
"I'll teach you everything I can then when I can no longer teach you anything, I'll send you to my friend Andy." Lin said.   
  
"Then you have a deal." Stiles stretched his hand out and Lin gave it a firm shake.   
  
He was suspicious of the man. He seen him dropping off felicity. He was also suspicious of his sister lately, her being gone most of the day and well into the night. All the mystery phone calls she been getting at odd hours. Stiles wasn't stupid and with the help of his Adderall and some red bull he figured out where she spends her time and why.   
  
She been working with the arrow, who was Oliver Queen and with his side kick John Diggle.   
  
So he knew he was being watched he was taking precautions because of this. He would wear normal looking clothes so he could blend in to the crowd. He would easy lose them and continue on his way like planed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Before Stiles knew it three months have passed by and he now was in charge of the vertigo ring.

Stiles spends his nights running his business and by day he’s a student at Starling University. He’s studying to be a biochemist. He looked into that profession when he got into the vertigo business.

Stiles was sitting across the breakfast table from Felicity. It been an unusual quite between them since stiles started his task for Lin. He knows Felicity knows about him but she still hasn’t said anything to him.

***

“Hey boss.” Ed said as he walked into Stiles office.

“What can I do for you Eddy?” Stiles turned around in his chair. He was sitting behind a large oak desk, going over the month’s profits.

“I was wondering if you thought of maybe letting me take on more.” Ed asked nervously. He was twisting his hands but Stiles gave him props for keeping eye contact for most of the time.

“I talked with Lin on this and he thinks until you can sell the product faster we can’t give you more, and I agree.” Stiles leaned back and sent an icy glare at him. Ed quickly looked away and bowed his head.

“What can I do to sell more?” Ed asked still looking at the ground.

“Try the lower east side of the glades. That’s where all the addicts live.” Stiles gave him some advice.

“T-thank y-you.” Ed stuttered out. Stiles waved him away.

****

“Stiles it great to see you again.” Lin grinned and pulled him in for a tight hug. Lin was dressed in a black suit and stiles was wearing a red suit.

“Same. You always make it fun when we get together.” Stiles laughed and patted Lin’s back. “So what’s the fun plan for tonight.”

“I thought we would rent out Ann’s and hired two stripers.” Lin grinned.

“You rented out a burger joint?” Stiles laughed. “My kind of night.”

“Don’t forget the stripers.” Lin laughed. “Come on little red let’s get a going.” Stiles got the name little red after he took out Brad and Dan.

***

“Stiles I’m afraid I’ve taught you everything I can.” Lin sighed. They were sitting in Lin’s penthouse living room. Since Stiles finished high school he moved out and now lives in the condo just below Lin. He doesn’t really talk to Felicity anymore, just once a week now.

“So it’s time to meet this Andy person.” Stiles frowned. He enjoyed his time with Lin as his mentor. He learned a lot in the business but now it was time for him to learn to fight.

“You’ll leave first thing tomorrow.” Lin poured them a shot of whiskey. They knocked them back and poured one more. “Now you should turn in you need to get up at four.” Lin said.

“Goodbye Lin.”

“Goodbye Stiles.”

***

Stiles been training with Andy for the past two months. He taught him how to shoot and how to hunt for food and how to take an opponent down with just a few steps.

“One day, you’ll will own this sword.” Andy said.

“But I’m terrible at sword fighting.” Stiles frowned. Why would he give him a sword if he can’t even use it? 

“Which is why it’s only a decorative piece in your room. You tend to use your fists as your weapon of choice.” Andy chuckled.

“That I do.” Stiles grinned. His time with Andy was coming to a close, he only had a day left.

***

Stiles jerked awake at the pounding at his motel door. He reached under his pillow and pulled the gun that was hiding there.

When he opened the door he was shocked it was a girl, she couldn’t have more than twenty.

“I’m Grace and I’m looking for Stiles.” She smiled.

“You got the wrong room.” Stiles closed the door on her. He started to franticly packing his stuff. He opened the window in the bathroom that was just big enough for him to slip out of. He shoved his bag out the window and carefully climbed out the window. He landed with a thud and quickly made his way to his jeep.

There leaning against his jeep was Grace.

“I know your stiles; I have a picture.” Grace smirked and pulled out his senior year book picture.

“ok so I might be Stiles.” Stiles said. “Now what do you want?”

“I heard how powerful you were and wanted to offer you a chance to train you. I could teach you more than Andy.” Grace moved from the door and took a couple steps toward Stiles.

“Who told you?” stiles was growing more uneasy as the conversion kept going.

“Andy.”

“Why would Andy tell you about me and not give me a heads up about you?” stiles crossed his arms over his chest and sent her an icy glare.

“Because he was afraid you would run. Here, you should call him.” She handed over her phone to him.

“Hello?” Andy answered on the second ring.

“Hey Andy its Stiles, I was wondering if you sent Grace here to train me?” stiles answered.

“I did, I thought she would be a great teacher for you.” Andy said.

“Thanks Andy I’ll talk to you later.” Stiles hung up the phone and gave it back to Grace.

“Why do you want to train me? I’m a nobody.” Stiles frowned. “I mean I’m not even that powerful yet, I’m still a beginner. I’ve only been training for a little over two months.” Stiles was confused. Why him?

“It’s your choice,” she shrugged. “You can continue with your worthless life, or you can become someone who matters.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 The next year was spent with Stiles training with Grace. She taught him how to defend himself with Jujitsu, Aikido, and etc. He also learns how to use guns, any make or model. She strengthens his fighting skills with a sword, so the sword Andy gave him can be put to good use.

 Grace teaches him hand to hand combat and how to survive in the forest with just flint and a knife. She also got him a teacher that would teach him how to control his spark, miss Sue. They stay in a cabin in the woods all year with no contact with the outside world. Stiles only contact was with Grace and miss Sue.

Stiles was currently sitting quietly tied to a chair. He gotten quieter since he met Lin, he was taught how to help manage his ADHD.

Stiles chuckled, he guesses what goes around comes around. He hated to be tied to the chair, it was a daily thing. Grace would tie him to a chair and once she says go, he has to break free of his restraints. He’s been getting better at it. When they first started, it took him an hour to get out but now a year later, it only takes a couple of minutes.

“There’s one last thing you need to do today.” Grace waved him over to the door he wasn’t allowed to go through. Stiles eyes widen at the sight. There was a guy tied to a chair just like he was minutes ago.

Grace held out the gun and waited for Stiles to take it. He looked at the guy tied to the chair and frowned. The guy looked just like Scott, the only thing was he didn’t have the crooked jaw Scott had.

“It’s now or never.” Grace said still holding the gun.

“I don’t know about this.” Stiles bit his lip.

“When you began this journey you said you wanted to be powerful, you didn’t want to be the weak human anymore. Do you remember what Scott said?” Grace said.

“He couldn’t have a killer in the pack.” Stiles was getting angry just remembering that night two years ago. “It was self-defense and he wouldn’t even listen to me.”

“Take that anger and use it on him.” Grace pointed to the guy.

Stiles took the gun and switched off the safety, he pointed it at the guy. His hand wasn’t steady; the gun was shaking slightly.

“Breath.” Grace whispered behind him, she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Stiles exhaled and got control over the gun. Once he had the gun aimed at the guy’s chest, he pulled the trigger two times.

“You did good. I think you might be ready to be on your own now, little red.” Grace smiled and took the gun away from Stiles.

*****

“I hear the training went well.” Lin said.

“It did. I’m officially on my own tomorrow.” Stiles grinned.

“I would like to offer you a job.” Lin said. “The pays good, better than when you were running vertigo. It pays for each job you do and depending on the job, is how much you’ll make.”

“What’s the job?” stiles asked.

“You would travel the world doing things I need you to do, from killing someone to stealing things. Do you think you could handle that?” Lin explained.

“I think I could.” Stiles grinned, he was excited for this job. It sounded more fun than running vertigo.

“Here’s your first job.” Lin slid a folder over. In the folder was one picture, blueprints, and some information.

“Kill or steal?” Stiles asked.

“Both.” Lin answered. “His name his Mark Wright and he has something I want.”

“And that would be?” stiles frowned.

“A flash drive he keeps on his person at all times. That flash drive is worth three million dollars and I want to be the first to get my hands on it.” Lin explained.

“This is all I need to know?” stiles held the folder up.

“Should be.”

***

Stiles study for his first job for three days. He knew the mission inside and out, he was ready. Stiles went undercover as the nanny. He would play nanny during the day and at night he would spy on Mark.

After two weeks of being a nanny, he finally had a chance to be alone with Mark. Stiles cornered him in his office.

“I’ve seen the way you been looking at me.” Stiles ran his hand down the man’s chest.

“I’m not gay.” Mark frowned and pushed stiles hand away.

“Are you sure because I saw you staring at my ass more time than I can count.” Stiles grinned. He leaned forward and tugged at Marks’s tie. “You know you want to fuck me.”

“I’m married.” Mark looked at stiles hands as they lowered toward his belt.

“Enough with the excuses you know you want to fuck me. I see it in your eyes.” Stiles dropped to his knees and reached for Mark’s belt.

“I’ve never been with a guy before.” Mark confessed.

“Oh honey I’ll make you see stars.” Stiles grinned.

****

Stiles grinned as he watched the life drain out of Mark. He was straddling his waist and had his hand squeezed into a fist. He loved to watch the light drain out of their eyes as they died.

Stiles opened Mark’s shirt and ripped the flash drive away from his still warm body. Stiles got off him and put his shirt back on.

Stiles held the flash drive up and smiled when he thought about how all it took was a blow job to get it.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles knocked on the door and held his breath. He hasn't been back here in two years. How would she react?   
  
"Stiles." Felicity whispered.  
  
"Hey Liss." Stiles smiled. "Can I come in?" She opened the door wider and led the way to the living room.   
  
"This place hasn't really changed since I was here last." Stiles commented as he walked through the living room to his favorite chair. He sat down and relaxed, just like old times.   
  
"What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you’re here but after all this time. Why?" Felicity frowned.   
  
"I had a job in town." Stiles explained.   
  
"For Lin?" She asked.  
  
"No I don't work for him anymore. It's why I left in the first place." Stiles lied. He knew his sister knew about his job with Lin but she didn't know his new job.   
  
"You've been gone all this time because of Lin?" She asked.   
  
"I had to do one last job for him and then he let me go. I'm sorry it took me so long to come home, I was just worried you wouldn't want me here because of Lin." Stiles looked down trying to look remorseful. In all honesty he was only in town to get his target, Roy Harper.   
  
Stiles was shocked to learn that Jackson had a twin. He was even more shocked that he worked for the arrow.   
  
"I would always welcome you back here no matter what you did." Felicity reached over and grabbed his hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze.   
  
"You don't even know what I've done." Stiles frowned.   
  
"Doesn't matter. Your all I have left and I don't want to lose you again." She said.   
  
"What about dad?" Stiles asked but he had a feeling he already knew.   
  
"Dad died three months ago stiles. I tried to find you but you were like a ghost, just gone with no trace." She   
  
"I'm sorry." Stiles shed a few tears. In all honesty stiles wasn't even sad, he still never forgave his dad for taking Scotts side when he killed Donavan. He let the fake tears fall and when felicity wrapped her arms around him he held on tight. He needed her to believe he was devastated.   
  
"H-how?" Stiles cried.   
  
"He was shot on the job." Felicity hugged him tighter.   
  
Stiles pulled away from his sister and whipped his tears away. "I need to go. I'll be back later." Stiles quickly got up and walked out the door.   
  
Later that night Stiles was sitting at a table watching Roy bus tables. When he went to take out the trash stiles silently followed him out to the ally. Stiles pulled a needle out of his pocket and when Roy's back was turn he quickly shoved the needle in his neck and pushed the plunger.   
  
He dragged Roy's body to his car that was parked close by and tossed him in the trunk. He then duck taped his feet together and his hands.   
  
He drove to an empty warehouse. He carried Roy's body to a set of pipes and chained him to it. He sat in the shadows and patiently waited for him to wake up.   
  
***  
  
Felicity was sitting in the arrow cave and looking through the video feed trying to find Roy.   
  
"Oliver I got something!" Felicity yelled pausing the video she found.  
  
"What did you find?" Diggle asked as they both walked over there. Felicity played the video.  
  
It was a red hooded figure that snuck up on him and stuck a needle in his neck. Then dragged Roy's body to black Toyota.   
  
Felicity quickly ran the license plate and found a 25-year-old Jason Irby.  She did a full check of him and found no reason why he would take Roy.   
  
"We got nothing!" Oliver slammed his hand against the table.   
  
"I'll find something." Felicity promised.   
  
***  
  
Stiles sat still as Roy woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" Roy asked. Stiles walked out of the shadows and kept the hood low and used his spark to hide his face in shadows.   
  
"Who are you?!" Roy yelled. It seemed that Roy had an anger problem just like Jackson.   
  
"I'm little red." Stiles used his spark to change his voice. "And you're going to give me what I want and you'll live."   
  
"I won't give you shit!" He yelled.   
  
"Ok so one more time, easy way or hard way." Stiles laughed.   
  
"Fuck you!" Roy spit at stiles.   
  
"Ok then the hard way." Stiles held his hand out and squeezed. Roy clutched his chest and groaned. "I can make it worse or I can make it go away. You choose."   
  
"I don't even know what you want." He gasped out.   
  
"Where can I find the flash drive?" Stiles calmly said. He let up on his fist and let Roy catch his breath.   
  
"I don't know. I don't even know who has it." Stiles could easily tell he was lying. He had proof that Roy had it. He was caught getting it from Oliver on camera.    
  
"Your lying." Stiles squeezed his hand a little tighter.   
  
"I'll never tell you." He wheezed out.   
  
"That's really a shame I was hoping this would be easy." Stiles knocked him out.   
  
Stiles already had a plan to make him talk and if he had to say so brilliant. 


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had kidnapped Thea. He currently had her strapped to a metal table, like he was shown in Eichen House. He was hiding in the shadows waiting for her to wake up.   
  
When she began to stir stiles stepped out of the shadows and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.   
  
"Who are you?" She asked with a sleep filled voice.   
  
"I'm little red my friend and your here because of your boyfriend." Stiles grabbed his knife that was sitting in the tray with his other tools, and without hesitation he stabbed her thigh.   
  
Thea screamed and tried to move away from the pain.   
  
"Now I want you to answer me a couple of questions and we'll see if you get hurt. Lie and I hurt you, tell the truth and well I won't hurt you." Stiles chuckled. He had his red hood pulled up and a shadow casting over his face. Thea whimpered and stiles just laughed at her pain.   
  
"Now first question do you trust your boyfriend?" Stiles asked.   
  
"With all my heart." Thea said. Stiles used his spark to listen to her heart beat.   
  
"Truth. Do you know what he does when you’re not around?" Stiles asked running his fingers tips down her arm.   
  
"I don't know he doesn't tell me." Thea frowned.   
  
"Truth again, I like where this is going. What if I told you I know where your boyfriend spends his time?” Stiles grinned he liked to ruin things between people. It was always nice to see them suffer.   
  
"How would you know?" She whispered.   
  
"Because it's my job to know." Stiles pulled the knife from her thigh. "Next time don't question me. It's not your turn."   
  
"Your boyfriend is the red hooded vigilante. And we both know he doesn't care for you." Stiles grinned.   
  
"Your wrong!" Thea screamed. Stiles instantly got angry. He grabbed the knife and put it through her other thigh, he twisted it and pulled it out with a sick slurping sound.   
  
She screamed and thrashed around trying to get free.   
  
"Tsk tsk tsk don't do that." Stiles used his spark and stopped her movements. "Now this is the fun part."   
  
***  
  
Thea lay there crying in her own pool of blood. Stiles would torture her for hours then heal her and start all over. By the time he was done she would have died several times but he kept her alive.   
  
Stiles untied her and told her to stay or she would die if she didn't. As soon as stiles left he headed to Lin's office.   
  
"Little red." Lin grinned and pulled him in for a tight hug. "It's good to see you. Please sit and tell me about your travels."   
  
"Which story would you like to hear?" Stiles grinned.   
  
"Tell me about London. I hear you met an old friend." Lin smiled.   
  
"I did, Jackson Whittmore. He's Roy Harper's twin." Stiles paused. "I ran into him at a coffee shop and we chatted for a little bit. I say there listening to him talk about the pack I killed. He had no clue that it was me."   
  
"He said something else, what is it?" Lin asked.   
  
"He said that the murder was a real monster if he could kill a whole pack in cold blood." Stiles grinned. He loved listening to Jackson talk about the dead pack. He was proud of his self.   
  
"You look proud of yourself." Lin grinned.   
  
"I am, that was the first pack I took out." Stiles laughed.   
  
"You should be proud you worked hard to get where you are." Lin said.   
  
"I did but we both know I'm not done yet." Stiles sighed. "I need to make people scared by just saying my name, and definitely the supernatural. I want people to think of me as the boogie man."   
  
"I'll take a guess that you want to take a break from your job?" Lin asked.   
  
"No just take fewer jobs so that I can take care of the supernatural. Maybe even help a few people on the way. I know how to handle demons so I think I'll travel around the world taking them out."   
  
"I think we can work something out." Lin nodded.   
  
"Now let's get to business." Lin said. "Did you get the flash drive?"   
  
"Sure did." Stiles tossed the flash drive on to the coffee table.   
  
"Great work." Lin grinned as he held the flash drive.   
  
****  
The next three months was spent going after monster after monster. Stiles was trying to make his named know.   
  
There was a monster every week and stiles was loving his freedom, even if it was only for a little bit. He was missing his old job. He was thinking of trying to find a balance to do both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapter is one day must be Christmas


	7. Chapter 7

The next two years passes by quickly with stiles hunting and working for Lin. He got what he wanted to be, feared. The supernatural trembles at just his name and even humans are afraid of him.   
  
The things he hears about himself are amazing. He hears that he's ruthless and has no moral code, that he just does what he wants. And there spot on about all the things they say.   
  
Along the way, Lin introduced stiles to Clint Wolf. His name was kind of ironic since he was a werewolf. Clint went through the same thing as Stiles, training wise. They got along so well, as well as a werewolf and a spark can get along that is. So they decided to team up.   
  
"So what's the plan for today?" Clint asked as he walked in to their shared apartment in New York City.   
  
"I'm going to do scrying on an old friend and that's all I really have planned." Stiles answered.   
  
"Which old friend?" Clint asked.   
  
"No one." Stiles got up and crossed to his room.   
  
He got out his favorite candle stick and he placed it in its little stand. He used his spark to light it. He looked in the flame and consecrated on Scott.   
  
Soon an image of Scott and Kira showed up. Scott had his head in Kira's lap and he had tears running down his face.   
  
"It's been five years and it still hurts." Scott whispered.   
  
"I know." Kira frowned.   
  
"I would have forgiven him, I just needed time." Scott sniffed. He clung tighter to his wife.   
  
"But he didn't know that Scott." Kira ran her hand through Scott's hair.   
  
"I know and I never got the chance to say sorry." Scott shut his eyes. Stiles couldn't stand it no more and quickly changed it to Felicity.   
  
She was sitting on her couch with Oliver, each of them had a glass of wine in their hand.   
  
"So now that we're married do you want to try and find stiles again?" Oliver asked.   
  
"I think that's a bad idea, if he doesn't want to be found we won't find him." Felicity sighed. "I mean I want him home but he doesn't like it here. He likes to travel the world; he likes to save people. That's why he travels the country doing volunteer work."   
  
"How could he help people if he used to work for Lin?" Oliver asked.   
  
"I never got an answer for that." Felicity said.   
  
***  
"Do you have your sword?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No." Clint frowned.   
  
"No? Why not?" Stiles asked.   
  
"A giant rock monster ate it." Clint seemed to frowned harder.   
  
"Why is it a monster has your weapon?" Stiles glared.   
  
"I was you know trying to fight it and I did stab it but it like absorbed my sword." Clint hung his head.   
  
"It's ok buddy I'll take care of the rock monster." Stiles marched off just to do that.  
  
***  
  
"Technically it wasn't on fire." Clint said.   
  
"Of course it wasn't! You completely blew it up!" Stiles yelled. "We were supposed to get in and out quickly without being noticed. But no! You had to go a blow up the damn building."   
  
"I'm sorry." Clint frowned.   
  
"You know Lin's going to punish you, right?" Stiles frowned he hated to piss of Lin, he always made stiles torture the people that pissed him off. He's never personally pissed him off and he didn't want to.   
  
"I know and just so you know I won't blame you for what you have to do. What Lin's will make you do." Clint gave him a smile that lit up his whole face.   
  
"I still don't want to do it." Stiles frowned.   
  
***

Stiles careful laid Clint on his stretcher and dragged him to his room. Stiles gently picked up Clint and placed him on his belly on their dining room table. He gently cleaned out his wounds and burned the wolfsbane out, then he bandaged them up. He placed a placed a pain pill on his tongue and helped him swallow it.

“I’m sorry buddy.” He told his friend.

“Mm it’s okay. Remember when I said I forgave you?” Clint slurred.

“I remember but that doesn’t stop me from feeling bad. I just had to whip my best friend with a wolfsbane whip, that’s not exactly a thing I like to do.” Stiles sighed.

“I heard from Lin, that you shot a guy that looked like your old best friend. What was his name? Scott, right?” When stiles nodded Clint went on, “So I thought maybe you would like it.”

“Scott and I had a falling out and I was mad at him. He betrayed me, you haven’t.” stiles frowned. “I really didn’t enjoy what I had to do.”

“I believe you Stiles.” Clint smiled. “Now, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Get some rest.” Stiles leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Love you, you big idiot.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” Clint slurred his voice filled with sleep. “Mostly your butt.”

Stiles laughed and slept on the couch that night, that way he would be close to Clint.


End file.
